gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Jacob Relationship, also known as Racob, Jachel, and Isberry, is Rachel Berry's one-sided disgust with Jacob Ben Israel and his unrequited love, obsession and sexual feelings towards her. Jacob is extremely physically attracted to Rachel, although in multiple events she bluntly tells him she's not interested, and never will be. In his desperation to satisfy his sexual desires for her, he once sinks so low as to blackmail her to show him her bra, threatening to post a less-than-pleasant review of her performance in the school play if she didn't cooperate. Jacob is, often, also very stalkerish towards her, and Rachel feels grossed out by this affection. Overview Jacob is sexually attracted to Rachel and has referred to her on multiple occasions as being, "the hottest girl in the school." It's obvious that Rachel does not reciprocate the feelings because she is blatantly disgusted with his inappropriate behavior and him in general. Sadly, this doesn't deter him from trying to win her approval or, at the very least, have some sort of sexual gratification (in the form of her more intimate clothing). He joined New Directions to fill the twelve member requirement, but tells Finn that it was only to get into Rachel's pants. He also admires Rachel's voice. Later, in season two in the episode Britney/Brittany, when Rachel wears her Britney Spears outfit, he offers Finn his own house and says he would kill his own parents to have her. There are technically no episodes promoting them as a couple, but Jacob pursues Rachel most notably in Showmance, Acafellas, Throwdown, Sectionals and Britney/Brittany. She has always rejected him, and it is a completely one-sided relationship (from Jacob's side). Episodes Season One Showmance Rachel meets Jacob, and is immediately repulsed by him and his actions. In the Celibacy Club they are partnered for the "Immaculate Affection" Jacob tells Rachel "You enchant me" and she looks disgusted at the thought. The Rhodes Not Taken Jacob blackmails Rachel by saying he'll mess with her interview and make her look bad unless she shows him her bra, but Rachel refuses. Throwdown Jacob flirts with Rachel offhandedly and blackmails her into giving him a pair of her underwear. She is so disgusted by this, she buys new underwear to give to him, not bothering to take off the tags. Sectionals Jacob tries to "get into Rachel's pants" by joining New Directions, but fails. Hell-O Jacob tells Rachel that he "wants to be with her," but she ignores him and walks away. Season Two Britney/Brittany After Rachel breezes past him and Finn in her Britney Spears-inspired outfit, Jacob asks Finn what he would want in exchange for Rachel, saying he'll kill his parents and give Finn his house if that is what he wants. Finn, who was currently arguing with Rachel, does not respond and walks away frustrated. Sue also finds him masturbating in the library to Rachel's picture while naked. Lastly, Jacob also starts screaming during the Toxic performance out of sexual arousal from watching Rachel perform. His butt stain is still on Sue's chair. A Night of Neglect When Tina is singing I Follow Rivers, and Jacob is heckling her, he calls out "where's Rachel Berry?" this suggests that he wants to see Rachel perform. Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships